Path of Darkness ~ Chapter 3
Write the first paragraph of your page here.hey minna!! Here's chapter 3 of my story~!!! Last chapter Path of Darkness ~ Chapter 2 Chapter 3 She had woken up from her peaceful sleeping to the sound of her own alarm clock ringing and buzzing and the sun shinning down on her face through the window.Zeneria groaned.Oh, how she hated mornings.She slammed her alarm clock's shut off button, and proceeded to awake from her comfortable bed.She stretched her arms and yawned, scrunching her face in the process.She made way to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and got ready for, yet, another busy day at school.She had slipped her school sneakers on, and walked to the main path for school. Usually, Zeneria doesn't take shortcuts.But regarding the fact that She's late, this is an exception.She took a left, and headed down an alleyway, her bag slung across her shoulder.She yawned, covering her hung-opened mouth with the palm of her own hand as she quickly walked down the path.Suddenly, she heard a rattling-like noise.In self defense,Zeneria quickly turned her back, and looked at all directions."Who's there?" She asked cautiously, voice alarming.She head down two sets of garbage can's, where she had thought the noises were coming from. And indeed, Zeneria was right. She glanced over the garbage can's, and what She saw was not quiet expecting.Two boys were slumped and leaning at the walls, badly beaten.Bruises across the face, broken nose it seemed, a black eye..It was almost as if they were beaten to death.And the worst part is; She knew them.The two are Jonathan and Tyler, both from the soccer club.It seemed as if they were barely awake, and Zeneria rushed to they're aid and lend out a helping hand.Tyler tried to grab her arm as a succession to stand up, but groaned at the pain of moving.She had a worried look plastered on her face..How am is she supposed to get them out of this? No one near this alleyway is here, so she can't possibly shout for help.And if she even tried to look for help, they might pass out.She would do it anyways, out of instinct."Stay here.." she told.she sighed as she stood up and began to look for help. A bit of time later, she had told somebody about Tyler and Jonathan.she lead the person to the alleyway, and thank goodness they're still alive.she instructed the stranger to call for an ambulance, and he did just that.Not long after that, the ambulance arrived, and the paramedics proceeded to put the two in the vehicle. Anyways, she walked off to school again, thanking the man and hoping for the two to be alright. Eliza woke up in her bed, wearing her usual clothes instead of her pyjamas. She looked around confused and felt a head ache coming up. After she got off her bed, Eliza walked to the bathroom to get some water. But what she saw in the mirror there, made her shock. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her wild hair and dirt on her cheeks. She stepped back and even thought she saw a purple glow in her eyes. ‘Okay, calm down Liz… nothing happened… nothing happened….’ She thought while trying to keep control over her breathing and heartbeat. Her heartbeat was going really fast and felt like it was almost going to bump out of her chest. Once she was calmed down, Eliza went back to her room after a quick shower and got dressed for school. Even when it felt like she couldn’t eat anything, she decided to get some breakfast and went downstairs. She saw some beer bottles on the table and smelled the scent of alcohol. Eliza sighed and went into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat for breakfast. After some time of searching she found some cereals and eats them. For some unknown reason she turns on the television, while she normally doesn’t do that. The news was the first thing that appeared on the screen. The news reporter was reading the news from a paper before her with a serious face. “This morning two students of Blaider High were found in a back alley. They were badly injured and near to death. Both the boys lost consciousness in the hospital after they were found by a school mate. No one knows what happened, why or who the culprit is. And further today…” Eliza’s vision became hazy and she started to get dizzy. She says softly “no….. no…. that can’t be…..” The bowl with cereals slipped out of her hand and fell on the ground. With a loud sound it breaks and the pieces fly across the room. Eliza started to get trouble standing on her legs. Her eyes are small and trembling. Suddenly someone knocked on the front door, causing Eliza snapped out of her own thoughts. Eliza needed some time to realize what was going on. She walked to the front door and opened it. Alberto was standing in front of it. “Ah good, you’re awake. Shall I bring you to school again?” He asked her with a smile. Alberto used to be Eliza’s neighbor when she was living in her old house. When he heard about where she was living now and what was going on with her father, he decided to help Eliza a bit. He was the one who made it possible for Eliza to go to Blaider High. “No need to bring me every time, Alberto. I can also walk…” “Nonsense. I can bring you. I have no plans at all. And besides, you want a good impression, right?” Eliza sighed, knowing her old neighbor won’t give up easily, and went to the car out of the street with her stuff. The moment she sat in the car, her thoughts went back to the news she just heard. Alberto started driving and sometimes looked into his mirror. It seemed he sensed there was something on Eliza’s mind. He has known Eliza for several of years and the bond between her parents and him was pretty strong. Every month they visited each other a few times. Eliza stepped out of the car when they reached Blaider High. She said good bye to Alberto and went to her class inside the building. Some boys looked with sharp but also careful looks at Eliza when she entered the classroom. People started humbling, gossiping and whispering, like Eliza had the blood of the boys in her clothes and on her hands. “It was you, wasn’t it!?!” A boy yelled at Eliza. “You were dangerous after all!! They insulted you yesterday and you did this to them!!!” Suddenly almost the whole class turned against Eliza and yelled things in agreement. Only Breeze and another girl didn’t join their classmates. After a while the girl sighed and stood up “Oi!!! Stop this now!!! How do you know for sure it was Eliza?! There’s no evidence. And without that everyone is innocent! It could also have been you, right?” She went back sitting and didn’t say a word anymore. “I guess Cat is right…” “Humpf, everyone is innocent, but everyone is also a suspect! And I don’t trust that new girl anymore. Nothing like this happened before. She joins the school and two days later two players of the soccer club are in the hospital because they were attacked!” Eliza looked grateful at Cat and went sitting on her place next to Breeze. At one side she was relieved, but at the others side there was a feeling that said the boy was right… Eliza went to Cat at the end of the lesson, to thank her for helping her out. “Thank you, uhm… Cat, wasn’t I?” Cat nodded and smiled at Eliza “Yep. And no problem. I had enough of that noise anyway. And it’s not nice to treat you like that only because you’re new.” Eliza smiled. “Thank you. I’m Eliza, just call me Liz, okay?” Cat nodded and held out her hand. Eliza took it and shook it. “Say, can I ask you a question?” Eliza asked when they were walking to the next classroom. Cat looked at her, waiting for the question. “Do you play soccer? Or would you like to?” Cat seemed to doubt for a bit, but then answered. “I’m sometimes playing on my own in the park, I’d like to join a real team, but I’m afraid that’s not possible.” Eliza smiled with her reaction. “I’m trying to start a new team, one where you can just join and have fun with friends. Would you like to join?” Cat stared at Eliza when she said that. Her eyes looked confused but also surprised. “Don’t worry Cat, it’s outside of school. For now at least. My goal is to make soccer public on this school, but I first need a team.” Cat took some time to think, but then answered. “Count me in then!! I will play!” Eliza smiled happy. “Yush! Our first member has entered the team!!” “Aren’t you the first one?” “Oh yeah.. Oops. The second member then.” Eliza and Cat laughed a bit and entered the classroom. Writers This chapter is written by two people; the first part by my friend, Ais. And the second part is written by me, Liz. Well we hope you guys enjoyed!